Shadows
by Scoobies112
Summary: This story is about rule of an evil demonic queen who wishes to rule the world through the slayer. Only 14 strangers can save humanity. But are they up to the task? R&R plz.
1. 14 cans of worms.

NOTE: This story, is the result of a project I was doing, so don't ask questions, just read :)  
Feedback: Yes please! Criticism welcome along with praise(assuming there is any praise)  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do however own the villian. She is mine and if you take her I will hunt you down and destroy you like the roadkill you are. Have a nice day:)  
  
  
Shadows  
  
  
  
"Jade....Jade..."  
  
Green eyes flashed open and Jade sat up quickly, holding a dagger at the throat of her attacker. Her knife was met with air and she hissed a sigh of relief. Long brown hair, a curvy figure, unearthly green eyes, and an uncertain past made Jade ready for attack even while she slept. But even rest came with a price.  
  
"Another nightmare..." she mumbled before sheathing her knife and settling back onto the small cot. She stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes and succumbing to slumber.  
  
"Jade....Jade..."  
  
Jade sighed wearily before abandoning the prospect of rest. She got up and grabbed her leather jacket while heading out the door. Rest could come later, now she had some slaying to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blake rode down the street on his streetbike as fast as he could go. Speed was his life, and he loved his life. His short black hair was tossled wildly around his head as he dared to travel faster. His blue-green eyes were hidden beneath black sunglasses and his entire outfit consisted of the same dismal color.   
  
"Blake.....Blake...."  
  
His bike screeched to a halt as he looked around for his caller. His hand slid to his jacket pocket where his knife was contained. Satisfied he was imagining things, Blake started up his bike and rode off into the night.   
  
"Blake....Blake...."  
  
Blake swore loudly and rode his bike to the local club, Sector 7, with hopes of drowning the voice with heavy metal music and throbbing beats.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vince hit the punching bag with his all. Lately he had been training more and more. His failure in saving his girlfriend Alli from death at the hands of vampires had hurt him in more ways than one.  
  
"Vince....Vince..."  
  
Vince paused and looked around him. He didn't see anyone. His black eyes paused on a mirror on the wall next to him, his black hair was tangled and drenched with sweat. Same with his black pants and his white muscle t-shirt. His skin was getting paler by the day and he had been spending more time at his computer and in his gym than ever before.   
  
"Your hearing things Vince, guess ya finally cracked." He said with a bitter laugh. He hit the punching bag harder and rested an arm on it.   
  
"Vince....Vince..."  
  
Vince's head shot up and he looked around the room before going back inside his room to take a shower. After that he decided he'd take a ride in his new car around town. With Alli weighing heavily on his mind he sighed and grabbed a black towel from the sink and thought of nothing but the cold water and his pain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Velvet shifted her hazel eyes from her book to the white cat perched on the sofa next to her. She rubbed the cat between the ears and put her book aside. Her red hair was piled in a bun ontop of her head.  
  
"Velvet.......Velvet......"  
  
The cat's ears perked up as did Velvet's. The cat gave a screeching yowl and ran out of the room. Velvet grabbed a dagger from behind a pillow and held it out infront of her.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She shouted fearfully, her blood pumping through her veins was the only thing she heard. With a mix of dissapointment and relief she put the dagger back in it's hiding place. She picked up her book and resumed reading.  
  
"Velvet......Velvet...."  
  
Velvet grabbed the dagger and ran from the room. She ran to her room and opened her closet. Velvet grabbed a red skirt, black knee high boots, and a whit tank top and changed. She strapped twin daggers inside her boots and grabbed a long wooden staff before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door. Without knowing where she was really going, she jumped into her red convertible. She had only one thing on her mind: Death. Hopefully, not hers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fear paced inside her luxorious living room. Her amber colored hair was neatly combed and her clothes had been precisley selected but her dark green eyes were wild with fright. She rubbed her hands against her dark blue pants and her pink long sleeved v-neck was starting to bother her. With a flick of her slim wrist her shirt changed to a green tubetop. Everything inside her screamed danger but she couldn't figure out from what.   
  
"Fear.....Fear..."  
  
Fear jumped at the voice and vamped out with an evil gleam in her eyes. If something wanted to fight, she would be more than ready for it. Something clutched at her insides and she knew whatever was happening, she couldn't stop it.   
  
"Fear...Fear..."  
  
Fear grabbed her purse and sprinted out her door. She ran towards her gold mustang convertible and thanked the gods it was night. She made it to the car as soon as it started to rain. She sped off into the night hoping to escape the danger that still enveloped her.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pamela smacked the minion vampire across the face and screeched angrily. She had invested alot of money into the pursuit of the famed vampire Spike and her minion was now telling her it was useless.  
  
"Out! " She ordered, "Out! I don't have time to listen to your pathetic excuses!" She tossed her long black hair and glared at the smaller vampire. Her gold eyes were filled with loating as the other vampire backed away slowly. She sat back down on her throne and buried her head in her hands.   
  
"Pamela......Pamela...."  
  
"I thought I told you to get out!" She said before looking up. Startled to find no one in her precense she grabbed a katana sitting next to her throne. She stood and walked around the room before settling back into her seat.   
  
"Pamela....Pamela...."  
  
Pamela vamped out and screamed angrily before heading out of her chamber. One or many of her minons would pay for this little game they were playing. She paused before doubling back and grabbing her favorite sword. There would be much bloodshed tonight, she thought with a lick of her red lips. She smiled wickedly before walking out her door and into the night.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shantal awoke from yet another of her prophetic dreams. Her chocolatey brown skin was slick with sweat and her copper colored eyes were glazed over. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair before arising from her large bed. She walked across the room and poured herself a glass of Bacardi. She swallowed the liquid with a satisfied smile. She walked over to her silver mirror with hung next to her bed. She admired her figure in the mirror. Twitching her hips with a small smile she grinned at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Shantal.....Shantal...."  
  
Shantal turned around from the mirror and looked around her room nervously. She didn't see anyone so she turned back around. She wondered what The Powers That Be were trying to warn her about. They had been sending her visions practically every day now. Not that she minded, her visions were usually very pleasurable and gave her a small measure of satisfaction. She sighed heavily, whatever they wanted to tell her must be pretty important.  
  
"Shantal....Shantal...."  
  
She growled angrily, before grabbing her wallet and heading out the door. She needed some distraction from her visions. And in her mind, a wild party seemed just the thing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kellen finished polishing her crossbow and set it aside. She brushed her long black hair from her grey eyes and looked around her room. She was incredibly bored. Nothing seemed to hold her fascination anymore. Even ridiculing the blonde supermodels she saw in magazines with her friends didn't seem to hold the same sense of amusement as it used to. Something was coming, she just knew it. What it was however, was something she hadn't quite figured out yet.   
  
"Kellen.....Kellen..."  
  
Kellen perked up on the edge of her bed as she listened for any more noise. She looked around her bedroom anxiously awaiting some demon to rear it's ugly head. She dismissed the thought and returned to polishing her crossbows.  
  
"Kellen...Kellen..."  
  
She leveled the crossbow at her door, fear filling her gut. She quickly grabbed her keys from her dresser and hurried out the door, crossbow in hand. If living in a vampire infested neighborhood had taught ther anything over the years, it was to trust your instincts. With one final look at her apartment, she calmly walked out the door, she had some vampire dusting to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Nimi awoke from her slumber, sleep remaining at the edges of her vision. Her dark brown hair was messy as usual, but her green eyes were fully alert and already scanning the room. Her watcher had warned her that she should always be on the alert, even in her rest. Most often she ignored his warnings but lately she felt stangely compelled to listen to him.   
  
"Nimi....Nimi...."  
  
Nimi jumped up from her couch, stake in hand. She stared into the darkness that surrounded her. Her face relaxed into a sadistic grin as she did a flying cartwheel off the couch. She turned the light on and was suprised to find no one there. Frowning, she gripped the stake until her knuckles turned white. There was something wrong here, she could feel it. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
  
"Nimi...Nimi..."  
  
She stamped her foot in frustration and grabbed her cap and a jacket. She was going out, whether her watcher wanted her to or not. She kicked the door to her living room open and walked outside into the hall. She followed the smell of the night air and reached the door to her apartment complex. She headed outside and ran across the slick pavement, angry she could let some little voice inside her head get to her like it was. No matter, she thought, soon I'll be in the fray of club with nothing but the music.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ebony smiled to herself as she put her lime green cell phone down. She licked her red lips evily as she mentally replayed her conversation. Her short red hair was in a small ponytail. She clicked her tongue piercing against the top of her mouth.   
  
"Ebony...Ebony.."  
  
Ebony's smile vanished as she looked around the diner nervously. No one else seemed to notice the voice so she settled down, figuring it was some figment of her imagination. She looked down at her light brown coffee and took a slow sip. The warm brown liquid calmed her nerves for the moment. She took her palm pilot out of her dark red coat pocket. She mentally chastised herself for buying the wretched piece of plastic which did nothing but make beeping noises.  
  
"Ebony...Ebony..."  
  
Ebony's head shot up and she fought to keep her cool. She looked around her to make sure no one had noticed her reaction and she swallowed down a lump in her throat. She put a couple dollars on the table and left the diner quickly. The rain had picked up again, and the streetlights cast an orange glow to the street. Ebony smiled grimly, for her, it was gonna be a long night.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quince flicked her fingers across the controls of the fighting game at the local arcade. The small life-like player reacted to her every command. She smiled to herself as she won yet another round. Her long curly brown hair was in pigtails and her tight black leather pants betrayed her childish mood. Her brown-green eyes scanned the arcade for any danger before reverting back to her game.   
  
"Quince....Quince..."  
  
"I gotta get out more" Quince said with a smile as the voice caused her to snap the handle on the controls. She looked around her but noticed no one. Her hands trailed to her side pocket on her vest and lightly touched the switchblade that remained hidden there. Laughing at her paranoia, she returned to the game, trying to fix the broken control.  
  
"Quince....Quince..."  
  
Quince jumped again and grabbed the switchblade. Looking all around her, she slowly walked out of the arcade. Once she reached the relative safety of the outside world, she ran to her red VW Bug. She started the car and sped away, hoping that she was leaving the voice in the arcade.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hippolyta stared in fascination at the movie screen. Her hand right above her bag of pop-corn, she slowly reached in and grabbed a piece and put it in her mouth. Her dark brown hair was in a long ponytail, and her hazel eyes watched the screen without blinking.   
  
"Hippolyta.....Hippolyta..."  
  
Hippolyta turned around and shushed the man behind her. Muttering, "Sheesh, trying to watch a movie here.", before returning to the movie. She smiled to herself and 'accidently' chucked a pop-corn at the guy she had shushed. She smiled again and continued watching the movie.  
  
"Hippolyta....Hippolyta..."  
  
Hippolyta turned around and glared at the guy behind her but was suprised to find he wasn't there.   
  
"Okay, It's official, I finally cracked." She sighed and got up, jumping over a seat or two before reaching the exit. She shook off the feeling she was being watched as she walked out to her car. She got inside and drove home, hoping it all had been her imagination. But knowing, somewhere deep inside, that it was all too real.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat purred in the guy she was dancing with's ear. Her leather mini, and lace corset had left little to the imagination, but that didn't bother Kat. The colorful lights and throbbing trance music only spurred her on. She was probably the most powerful vampire in the world, so she felt it was her job to tempt the poor mortals. She smiled seductivly up at her captive before whispering a goodbye and slipping off into the crowd. She was halfway to the door when she heard it.  
  
"Kat....Kat...."  
  
Kat turned around and looked at all the people, dancing their hearts out. She tucked her blonde hair behind one ear and her green eyes flashed golden. She shook her head and continued to the door.   
  
"Kat.....Kat..."  
  
Kat continued walking this time and unlocked her dark purple roadster. She got inside and relaxed on the black leather driver's seat. She started up the car and sped out of the parking lot. She sat at the next red light and with a flick of her wrist, turned it green. She couldn't help the feeling of impending doom. Whatever was happening, she was confident she could face it head on.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashen Raven sat meditating in his home on the outskirts of rural Europe. His dark hair was slicked back to accentuate his elven ears. He sensed a disturbance in the world. But he couldn't put his finger on what it was.  
  
"Ashen..Ashen..."  
  
Ashen Raven's ears perked up at the voice, he had been expecting this. He continued to meditate, ignoring the voice.  
  
"Ashen.....Ashen...."  
  
Ashen raven growled in frustration and grabbed his leather jacket from a chair next to his bed. He had to warn the elders, humanity rested in his hands.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alluvia sat in her obsidian throne in the depths of hell. She smiled wickedly before gesturing to one of her slaves. Her completely black eyes flashed white before she scratched a long black nail down the side of her face. Barely a whisper, her words could be heard a mile away.  
"It has begun..." 


	2. Life? What's that?

NOTE: This is the long-overdue result of my moving to a new house and my painfully long run of writer's block, as you can see, at the end, it came back : ( FEEDBACK: You betcha! Even if it's bad, I'm a feedback junkie, I live for the stuff. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my computer and a pair of colorful soda- pop slippers named Baldy and Houdini. Please, don't ask : )  
  
--~*~SHADOWS:Life? What's that?~*~--  
  
White hot pain flooded through the blonde's small body. She had been here for what seemed like days but after awhile time lost all meaning. Buffy Summers, the most powerful slayer that ever existed clenched her eyes shut and hoped against all hope that the pain would stop, her prayers were answered with the crack of a whip against her bare back. She felt the leather slice into her skin like a knife into butter and bit back a scream, willing herself not to cry out. Her surroundings fit what she was going through. Dirt walls lit with torches and medieval style torture techniques. A long board with leather straps attached to pronged wheels meant for stretching bones and breaking spirits, a few small cramped cages hung from the ceiling purely for the torturer's amusement, small cells lined the walls, filled with dirty hay and blood stains. There were far more devices around the room, but Buffy only remembered what she had experienced first hand. Her hazel eyes slightly glazed over in horror at the thought of the pain she would endure in the not so distant future.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the whip fall to the floor. Her torturer of the evening came over and untied her wrists and legs from the wooden post they had tied her to. She was aware of a swift feeling of weightlessness as she was being carried over to her cell. She was dropped into the hay and heard the clang of the rusty metal door before she fell into a not so restful sleep.  
  
---~*~---  
  
Alexander LaVelle Harris paced nervously within The Magic Box's training room. The rest of the self appointed Scooby Gang were busy researching any possible prophecies that might have accounted for the slayer's dissapearance. Spike had returned from Africa only a week before and Xander had made every attempt to make it known that Spike wasn't welcome. Even Dawn refused to talk to him. What he had done was unforgivable. At the moment the vampire himself was searching for Buffy and at the same time his grande-sire Angel. A few days after Buffy's dissapearance, Giles had called the LA Gang only to find that most of it's members were gone. The remaining two members, Gunn and Fred sat at the main table in the store front of The Magic Box, helping with research.  
  
She's dead, give it up you hopeless fool, you knew it would happen, and it has, so drop it. A voice taunted within Xander's worried mind. Even with all the doubts and very possible truth that hung in front of his mind, Xander refused to give up the search. Buffy was the only real friend he had left. Willow was still greiving over what she had done to her friends and Tara's death, so she locked herself in her room at The Summer's residence, crying all the time. Giles had a crazed look in his eyes as he searched endlessly for what had happened to his surrogate daughter. Dawn was...well, Dawn. Anya didn't talk to him except when it was absolutly neccasary, which was understandable, considering the heartache he put her through. Gunn and Fred from LA were nce, but he missed his old crush. He missed the witty coments and puns Buffy would say as she dusted a vamp, he missed the way she would give him that "I can't believe you said that" look when he would make a really stupid joke. He even missed the way she used to stare of into space, as though looking for something better than the life she ended up with.  
  
Running a shaky hand through his chocolate colored hair, he grabbed his brown leather jacket off the coat hanger by the door. Putting on his jacket he walked through the door into the main area of The Magic Box, mumbling an excuse about needing fresh air. Nobody looked up from their research, they were used to his edgy behavior lately. Giles mumbled a 'be careful' as he read a page in the book he was looking through, his thoughts elsewhere. Xander closed the door to The Magic Box and walked briskly in the direction of the nearest cemetary, word had spread quickly throughout the demonic community that the Slayer was missing and so the local vamps decided a party was in order, Xander, as non-special as he was had declared himself substitute slayer and dusted vampires whenever he found the time. He wasn't as good as Buffy, but then again he never could be. Death was less scary with nothing left to lose, so every night he went out and worked out his frustration for his friend on the local fanged-fiends. He knew he was going over the edge, but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was his friend back, and since he wasn't getting that anytime soon, or so it seemed at the moment anyway, he cared about Life less and less everyday. He chuckled bitterly to himself, "Life, since when did I ever have that." he mumbled to no-one in particular. Without his best friend, Life was just another four lettered word.  
  
---~*~---  
  
In a slightly coffin shaped metal box on the bottom of the pacific, Angel, the Vampire with a soul, awoke from his comatose state. Ever since his son Connor had betrayed him, Angel went catatonic, slipping in and out of consciencousness, not entirely sure what was reality and what was another frenzied-hallucination. His most recent hallucinations involved a not so well off slayer. He kept seeing her being tortured by masked villians, and he was powerless to stop it. His mind kept telling him that it was just a hallucination, but his heart was telling him another story. A part of him knew, it knew that his ex-lover was in very real danger. He had done alot of thinking in his little metal cocoon, about his life, or rather un-life. He thought about Buffy, about Darla, Cordelia, Drusilla, Fred, Detective Kate Lockley, he even thought about his long-dead Mother. All the women in his un-life, all who had played their parts, made an impression, taught him all they could before leaving. He thought about how much pain they all had went through and he knew he was the cause of most of it. All he could do was think, and for some reason, thinking was the only thing that kept him sane, for the moment. All he could was think, and wait, until the box itself rusted, which would take years, or prefferably, until someone found him, hopefully at night-time. Until then, all he could do was wait, and think about all the pain he caused and how much pain he deserved. Little did he know exactly how much pain a Dark goddess was planning for him. Little did he know, the role he was to play in the probable end of the world, nor did he know that a small blonde haired girl was huddled in a corner of a cramped cell thinking similiar dark thoughts.  
  
---~*~---  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: By the way all, in case you guys didn't notice, I'm a B/A shipper, some may say I'm living in season 2, or denial, or...both, but the truth of the matter is, I really don't care. I loved the Buffy+Angel relationship, it was great back in the day and it still is. Sometimes a little denial is all I need to keep me happy:) So please, if you don't like the B/A ship, and you wanna flame me, do it through my email, I'm getting kinda tired of ppl flaming the author just cuz the reviewer doesn't agree with the author's choice of ship. 


End file.
